Say Goodbye to the Normal Life in the Feudal Era
by Tajiya-Sango
Summary: Wow...This is't really a story..Its a roleplay I and my friend created and I thought you would enjoy it. This is my first work so please enjoy...if you wanna..There's pairings of SANGOxMIROKU, SHIPPOUxKILALA, KAGOMExINUYASHA, and hints between Kikyou and
1. The Hotspring of Love

OKay...so this story is based on a roleplay between me and my friend. SO I hope ya like it...

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Inuyasha and though I wish I did, do not ever plan on owning it. So there._

_Inuyasha: Yeah! Your morons!_

_Kagome: Don't call people morons! It's not right!_

_Inuyasha: Well saying she owns it and assuming isn't a good thing!growls_

_Kagome SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIITT!inuyasha falls to ground in pain_

_Me: Umm...Yeah. So there...I don't own Inuyasha. The Gr8 Rumiko Takahashi-Sama does..._

Oh and just so ya know if a person comes in named "Corinne" that is my friend and "Char" is me..So..yeah...

Chapter 1: Exciting Love

(In a forest 2 miles from Sango's village. Sango is in a hotspring. This is after a previous battle.)

Sango: (sighs) I really need to bring the accessories to fix my boomerang on the go. I can't keep returning to my

village to fix my Hiraikotsu after every battle. It wastes more time than needed to try and rescue Kohaku.

Kirara:(meows)

Naraku:(looking through Kanna's mirror at his castle and cackles) And that, Sango, is where you will die.

Sango: Miroku...you better not be peeping.

Miroku:Damn it...

Sango:(throws a pebble at Miroku)

Kirara:(meows then growls at Miroku)

Miroku:(sucks rock up using Wind Tunnel) Ha!

Sango:(tosses boulder at him)

Miroku:Da-mn...(passes out)

Inuyasha: Idiot.(glares comically at Miroku)

Kagome:(walks into spring and joins Sango) So where will we go now?

Inuyasha:(facing away from them, forcing himself not to look)

Sango: My village so I can fix my hiraikotsu.

Kirara:(growls)

Sango: What is it? AHHHH!(notices Inuyasha) NOT ANOTHER MIROKU! DAMN PERVERTS!(throws a rock at

him)

Inuyasha:(turns around to begin arguing but freezes) Urk...

Kagome:(big eyes an sinks under water)

Shippou:(runs toward Sango's voice while holding a rubber ducky -courtesy of Kagome)

Inuyasha:(begins blushing and coughing erratically at the sight of Kagome's breasts then turns around quickly)

Kikyo: (steps into spring, naked, like the other girls) Hello everybody.

Everyone:(looks at Kikyo confusingly)

Kikyo:(looks back at them all) What? It 's not only your hotspring, ya know. I have the free will to take a relaxing rest just

as ya all do. Besides, I figured today will be the day I don't hate ya all and instead get along with ya all. (splashes a

mist of water on her face and stands up to rinse her legs. As she does this, she makes it look all sexy as she adds a

fews looks at Inuyasha adding a few looks at her)

Inuyasha:(quickly turns around gaping) K-Kikyo!

Kagome: (glares at Kikyo and Inuyasha while head is still underwater up to neck)

Miroku:(wakes up to the site of all the girls naked in the spring) Am I in heaven?(smirks as he joins them in the

hotspring)

Shippou:(jumps out from underwater and into Miroku's face) Nope.

Miroku:(sighs) I thought so..(sees Kikyo then rushes up to her and grabs her hand) Will you bear my child?

Inuyasha: YOUR CHILD!

Miroku: Yes. She has to tell me yes or no.(looks wide-eyed at Kikyo)

Kikyo: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but-

Miroku: Not again...(sighs and looks up at the treetops) WHY DO GIRLS HATE ME!

Kikyo: It isn't that I hate you...I actually thought you were cute but I can't because I am nothing but a dead woman made

from dirt and clay.(looks at the dirt)And dirt and clay can't have sex with a person, now can they?

Sango, Shippou,Kagome, Inuyasha, and Naraku at his castle looking through Kanna's mirror: (eyes widen in shock as

they all gasp)

Kikyo:(silence)

Miroku:Oh..I guess not.(walks out of spring and gets dressed) Why can't it ever be yes..

Kagome: She probably would've said yes if she were still alive since she is the village whore. Wench..

Kikyo: Who ya callin' a whore? Ya slut! (glares at Kagome)

Kagome: (glares back at Kikyo) Wench.

Inuyasha: That's my word bitch!(glares at Kagome)

Kagome: Inuyasha...OSUWARI! Your not supposed to be looking at me naked!

Inuyasha:(crashes to ground)

Sango:But I said yes Miroku! Am I not good enough? Is everything ya said to me about you loving me and all that stuff,

was it a lie?(tears form in eyes)

Kagome: Shimata Miroku! Your making her cry!(throws pebble at him)  
Miroku: You said yes but ya never told me that!(runs back and goes next to her in the spring still wearing his robes)

I-I..Sango, I am so sorry and I love you so much!(hugs her)

Shippou:(gasps in shock) Miroku apologized!

Kagome:(gasps) Oh my Buddha!

Inuyasha:(gets up from ground and has a sweatdrop as he looks ar both Shippou and Kagome then faces toward

Miroku) Whadda prick..

Kikyo:(sighs) I wish Inuyasha wou-

Kagome:(turns toward Kikyo and yells at her) CAN IT BITCH!(flames form in background)

Inuyasha:(sweatdrop)

Miroku:So..(turns toward Inuyasha) Inuyasha...what are you going to do?

Inuyasha: (confused look) Huh?

Kikyo and Kagome: WHAAAAAAAT?

Inuyasha: I'm gonna go out with...(thinks for a moment)

Char/Me:(enters and coughs the words) Ses-sho-ma-ru.

Inuyasha:(looks strangely back at Char then turns back around)...Kagome.

Kagome:( bubbly background) R-Really!

Miroku:Awooo! Go half-breed!

Kikyo:(pouts) Shimata Kagome...

Naraku: Now is my chance to get Kikyo! Alright!

Sesshomaru:(eyes turn red with anger as he looks at Char) How DARE you assume that I, Sesshomaru, would go

out with that STUPID HALF-BREED! (tries to kill Char)

Char:(attempt fails) Haha I win. Ya know..I'm in charge of this roleplay and I can have you die if I want...so I wouldn't

push it if I were you, doggy boy.

Sesshomaru: You would threaten I, Sesshomaru?(hands begins glowing yellow)

Corinne:(walks over to him and whispers something in his ear)

Sesshomaru:(hand stops glowing as he stares and Char) You shall live today wench.

Corinne:(sighs with relief)

Sesshomaru:(glare)

Kagome:(dances around hotspring while naked) I'm dating Inuyasha! I'm dating Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:(smirks slightly as he looks at Kagome dance around naked)

Miroku:(looks peevishly at Kagome's-

Sango:(slaps Miroku) You are such an asshole Miroku!

Miroku:(only hears Sango say "asshole" because he was looking at Kagome so he quickly turns toward Sango) Are

you saying your ready to have sex now so you can bear my child?

Sango:(hits him in the head)Not that you baka!

Rin:(enters from forest) Sesshomaru-sama!

Sesshomaru:Rin, Ikuzo. No kazaa.

Rin: Hai!

Miroku: Then why did you say asshole?(confused)

Sango: I was calling you an asshole, baka.(sighs in disappointment)

Shippou: Kagome, whats an "asshole"?

Kagome: An asshole is an(Kagome gives a long dictionary-like definition)

Shippou and Inuyasha: (swirly eyes from confusion)

Sango:(veins pop from Miroku's stupidity)

Miroku:Please forgive me Sango for being so stupid and uncaring...(bows on ground)

Kagome:(sweatdrop)

Kikyo:That's my reincarnation.(smirks)

Sesshomaru: ...(confused sweatdrop)

Rin:(looking at Seshomaru) ?

Inuyasha:How would YOU know all that Kagome?(looks at Kagome who is still in the hotspring with Kikyo and Sango

naked)

Kagome:(keels over) Because I have and study my dictionary at home.

Shippou: Dictionary?

Kagome:Its a book that has the meanings of words and their languages and stuff like that.

Shippou:Oh.(looks at a blue butterfly flying by)

Sango:(glares over at Inuyasha then at Miroku)

Miroku:(sparkly eyes) May we bear my child now Sango?

Sango:(eyes widen in surprise)

Kagome and Shippou:(silently rooting Sango on behind Miroku's back)

Inuyasha:Pff...Like she's gonna say yes

Sango: ...(an hour later) Fine then...Yes Miro-sama.

Kagome and Shippou:(cheer)

Inuyasha:(keels over dead from shock)

Jaken:(trots over to Char) Would you bear mine?

Sesshomaru:(confusingly surprised look at Jaken)

Char:(takes Sesshomaru's sword and kills herself with it because of Jaken)

Sesshomaru:(points out that she"killed" herself with Tenseiga)

Corinne: Damn. She didn't die. (pouts in disappointment)

Char: HEY! I HEARD THAT!(vein pops from anger)

Corinne: (in Inuyasha-wannabe voice) Big deal!

Jaken: But...Char!(takes Tokijin from Seshomaru and kills self with it while wailing) I LOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUU!

Sesshomaru: Finally! That annoying voice will be no more.

Jaken:(says with last strength) H-How could you...Lord Sesshomaru...(dies)

Sesshomaru:Because I can and did.(smirks)

Sango and Miroku:(leave into forest)

Kagome:(sees inuyasha looking at her) OSUWARI BOY!

Inuyasha:(crashes to ground) Damn it all!

Kikyo:(starts standing up) Why,Inuyasha, I would gladly

Kagome:(shoves Kikyo underwater) Can it!

Kohaku:(appears from woods, not under Naraku's control, for now...) Where's my sister?

Kagome:(eyes widen) Um..heh heh...Miroku and her are on a few...errands...Heh..

Shippou:I think they could be getting food...(hinks about rice balls for a moment) yummy...

Kohaku:Oh..okay then..I'll just wait.(joins in the spring also)

Sango and Miroku: (obscene, distracting grunts and noises from forest)

Inuyasha:(sweatdrop and buggy eyes) That must be one hell of a demon...

Kohaku: But I thought you said they were on errands?(confused)

Kagome:(looks at Inuyasha with buggy eyes) I-i think they also mentioned a bit of training too.R-Right Inuyasha?

Inuyasha:Umm..Yeah...(sweatdrop)

Kohaku:Oh...(still a little confused)

Shippou:(not getting the point) Shouldn't we be helping them though?

Kikyo,Inuyasha, and Kagome: NO!

Kikyo: and Char(who is also in the hotspring):(bad mind images form in their heads) Eww...Gross...

Kagome and Corinne: Uhh...(mind images also as they both shiver)

Sesshomaru:(shouts into forest) Get 'er Monk!

Kagome:(jumps up out of water and slaps Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru:(gawks at Kagome's breasts) Daaaaaaaamn.

Shippou:(imagining a big, ugly snakes demon or other) How horrible! Poor Miroku and Sango!

Inuyasha:(bonks Shippou on the head) Don't ruin the scene kid!

Kagome:(notices Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looking at her as she looks down)Ehhh...heh...

Sesshomaru:(red face)

Kagome:(dives back into spring underwater)

Inuyasha:(FINALLY, decides to join the others in the hotspring except Sesshomaru)

Kagome:(comes up from underwater) Finally you join us, Inuyasha.(smiles)

Kohaku:(still confused)

Kikyo:(goes over to Inuyasha and speaks in a sexy voice) So, ho ya doin' big boy?(rubs lips across his cheek)

Inuyasha:(blushes) Er...(moves between Kagome and Kikyo as there is several moments of silence only broken by

grunts and screaming of pleas in the forest) Ah hell!(puts arms around both Kikyo and Kagome) Plenty to go around.

Kagome:(hops onto Inuyasha's lap possessively)

Kikyo:Move it bitch!(hops into his lap as the two girls begin fighting over him and not realizing they're on top of him

causing him to drown)

Inuyasha:(bubbles go above water)

Kagome and Kikyo:(still fighting)

Shippou: You guys! Your drowning Inuyasha!(yells at the girls)

Corinne,Kohaku and Char:(watching the whole thing from the hotspring while munching on popcorn)

Kohaku:(yawns, gets out of spring, gets dressed, an goes back to Naraku's castle and goes under Naraku's control

again)

Kagome and Kikyo: (gasp in horror) OH NOOOOOO!

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle

Naraku: I'll steal that wench Kikyo and make her pay for trying to kill me!(laughs manically)

Kanna: Umm..May I go play with Kohaku?(asks in a shy voice)

Kagura:(shocking face) She has spoken! And shyly,too!

Naraku:Whatever.Just be home before night so we can go steal Kikyo!

Kagura:Don't you mean "kidnap"?(replies as a smart-ass)

Naraku:Umm...yeah...sure..

Kohaku:(looks at Naraku in disgrace) C'mon Kanna. Let us go burn ants.(holds out hand to Kanna)

Kanna:(smiles) Okay.(takes Kohaku's hand as they both leave)

Kagura:(shocked face again) She s-smiled!

Kanna and Kohaku:(yell) BYE!

Naraku:Righhhhttt...(looks at Kagura in disgrace) You seriously need to get a life...

Kagura: I have one, but it isn't any good if I am under your control now is it?(replies as a smart-ass again)

Naraku:(forgets) Oh..yeah..That's right...sorry..

Kagura: I want mashed potatoes!(smiles and jumps up an down like a little kid)

Naraku:(confused glare at Kagura) Ooooookkaaayyy...

Back at the hotsprings

Kagome:(pulls Inuyasha out of the water ,still naked, to Kikyo's dismay) Inuyasha! Wake up!

Corinne and Char:(wide-eyed as they watch the drama in excitement still eating popcorn, now faster)

Kagome: Inuyasha...wake up!(she tries to wake him as they all hear more continuous noises and grunts from the

forest where Miroku and Sango are having sex)

Shippou:(still doesn't get it as he looks back at Inuyasha unconscious)

Inuyasha:(spits up water and then jumps up) HA! You bakas thought I was dead!

Kagome:(dead silence as three veins pop)...OSUWARI!

Sorry this chapter isn't too funny, but this is my first major so-called story. I hope ya like it and trust me, it gets funnier and more romantic.

Japanese Glossary:

(Osuwari) means "SIT"

(Shimata) means "Damn you"

(Baka) means "Idiot"

(Sama) at the end of a name on Japan, its a high honor meaning "Lord"

(Ikuzo. No kazaa.) Basically, he's saying,"C'mon. Let's get going."

(Hai) means "Yes"

By the way..if much isn't written it because I am concentrating on my work and high school, but I won't forget about you..


	2. Loco Love

Well..it has been a year since my last posting...High School is so rough...I don't have the time...but I promise more will be posted quicker this time! MWAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer: i still don't own INuyasha or any characters besides me aand my friend considering it is my roleplay...All characters besides the one's mentioned belong to Rumiko Takashi-sensei. Got it?**

**So...we left off at Miroku and Sango having sex, Naraku planning to kidnap Kikyo, and Inuyasha finishing getting sat for playing dead. Oh, and "Rinne" is my friend Corinne, Char is me/Charlotte**

**still at the hotsprings**

Kikyo: (looks at Inuyasha underwater from where Kagome sat him) Inuyasha! Don't fall for that bitch! She doesn't

deserve you! She is so horrible to you! I love you! Me! (kisses his cheek)

Kagome: NO! She is dead and worth nothing! Choose me Inuyasha! I can make your wildest dreams come true...

(gets into a sexy outfit and rubs her leg while speaking in a sexy voice) See? I am so sexy and I will grant your

wishes..

Kikyo: (changes her voice to sexy and pushes her top down a little and takes Inuyasha's finger and places it along her

breast line) I can make your fantasies a reality...

Inuyasha: (blushing like crazy at them both and drooling)

Sesshoumaru: (looks around then stares at both of the girls and drools while staring at their bodies and whispers to

himself) Their hot..

Kikyo: (turns to Kagome) BACK OFF!

Kagome:(yells at her) NO! YOU!

----The girls fight for 2 hours, not noticing everyone else-----

Inuyasha, Shippou: (both are asleep next to a rock in the water)

Sesshoumaru: (vein pop) Their arguing is giving me a headache and it is a nuisance...(pulls the two apart) KNOCK

IT...OFF!

Naraku: Alas I have my Kikyo! (picks up Kagome mistaking her for kikyo and runs off with her)

Sesshy,Kikyo: Oo (sweatdrop)

Inuyasha: Kagome!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...(1 hour later) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (dramatic but tired toned)

Shippou: (sweatdrop) O.o"

Miroku: (stumbles over pulling on clothes) Who screamed! Who's fucking who! (looks around and sees Sesshy still

holding Kikyo, then gasps)

Inuyasha: Where the fuck is Sango!

Miroku: O.O K-Kikyo...you d-did it with Sesshomaru! And not me!

Sesshomaru:...(eyes tear up a little)...SHE RAPED ME WHEN I WAS THIRTY! (drops her and runs away)

Inuyasha: K-KIKYO! YOU DID! (shocked)

Kikyo: (thinks back) OH! YEAH! I really love your brother, not you.

Inuyasha: WHAT! ALL THIS 50 YEARS SHIT FOR NOTHING!

Kikyo: Ahh...yep.(nods head) But your the only thing closest to him so..I chose you...I always thought you were kinda

annoying...but oh well..

Inuyasha: You...YOU BITCH! You only wanted me because I reminded you of the stupid-ass, bastard of a brother,

Sesshoumaru!

Kikyo: Exactly! Your not as stupid as I thought you were! (laughs)

Kagome: (kicks Naraku in the balls ((though I didn't know he had any..)) and returns back to everyone then scoffs at

Inuyasha) Gee...that sounds familiar...

Kikyo: (smirks evilly)

Shippou: (confused over everything)

Kohaku: (returns) Miroku! Where the hell is my sister! And...why are you almost naked!

Miroku: Uhh..because I...(runs back into forest)

Kohaku: WAIT! (chases after him)

Kikyo: (stops Kohaku by shooting in arrow at him and pinning him by his clothes to a tree, then sighs in relief)

Shippou: (still confused...as always)

Sesshoumaru: (comes back to the springs from crying and stands by a tree)

Kikyo: I love you dear Sesshy-sama! (huggles him)

Rin: Back off sister! (pushes Kikyo, even though she's 10, outta the way) ..I love you like a father Sesshoumaru-sama!

Everyone: (shocked)

Rin: (blushes)

Sesshoumaru: (thinking "What do I say..." )

Shippou, Rin, Kohaku: (go back to the rape thing between Sesshy/Kikyo) What's rat, rap, ...rape? (confusion)

Everyone: (shocked at the question the kids asked)

Sesshoumaru: Nothin you kids need to know... . (still thinking what to say to Rin's statement)

Naraku: (comes and mistakingly again kidnaps Kagome)

Inuyasha: I'll save you Kagome! (runs into forest and sees Miroku sticking his dick into Sango's vagina, shocked as

his face freezes) ... (leaves quickly, Sango and Miroku not even noticing him)

Kohaku: (still trapped to tree) Help... 

Shippou: (still wondering what rape is)

Rin: Will you by adopted father, Sesshy-sama? Please? (begs and eyes sparkle)

Kikyo: (there is still noises coming from within the forest as Kikyou pulls out a yellow skittle) Mine! Yes my precious!

Mine! Taste the Rainbow! Taste it! Taste it I tell you! TASTE THE RAINBOW! (laughs maniacally)

Sesshy/Shippou/Rin/Kohaku/Char/Corinne: (confused)

Everyone left but Char and Rinne : What's a skittle?

Rinne: Um...chewy, fruit flavored candies.

Sesshy/Rin/kohaku/Shippou: (amazed) Ooooohhh... (looks at Char) What's candy?

Char: Sweet, sugary food! (looks at Rinne)

Rinne: (laughing like a psychotic, maniacal, crazed, crackheaded freak)

Everyone: (sweatdrop and confusion)

Char: I need pizza, a life, and a psych ward for giggle box (points to Rinne) over here. (sighs)

Sango/Miroku: (finish their sex as they put on their clothes and lay by each other) I am tired..

Kikyo: SKITTLES! (laughs crazily)

Inuyasha: (Suddenly falls asleep when outta nowhere, Menomaru's moths pollute the air near him with sleeping

powder)

Menomaru: ( at his lair looking through his leaf at Inyasha dropping to the ground) His body is divine! (yells girly) I

MUST have sex with him! Teehee. (sticks out tongue and winks)

Shippou/Rin: (help Kohaku get free from the tree)

All the kids: (sit down and enjoy some riceballs Kagome left in her backpack sitting by the hotspring) Yum! .

Rin: Well? Sesshy-sama...adoption or not? (takes a bite and a piece of rice sticks to her cheek)

Kirara: (mews as she licks the rice from Rin's face and then begins talking) Where is my dear owner, Sango?

(worried expression)

Sesshy/Rin/Shippou/Char/Rinne/Kohaku: O.O You..YOU TALK!

Sesshy: (still doesn't know what to say to Rin)

Shippou: K-Kirara..You can talk? Why didn't you say anything before?

Kirara: Pff...'course I can talk! You can, abrakuduh! I didn't want to bring attention to myself. Now where is Sango?

Kohaku: (leaves and returns to Naraku's castle)

Rin: So...Sesshoumaru-sama..father, yes or no? (still waiting)

Sesshoumaru:...very well...

Rin: Yay! I love you daddy! (huggles him)

---at Naraku's castle--

Kagome: (being ass-raped by Naraku) Ah-No-STOP-NOOO!

Inuyasha: (still sleeping, twitch as he wakes up) NO! KAGOME!

Kagome: What? I'm right here.

Inuyasha: (sighs then runs and hugs her)

Kagome: Inu..yasha..(hugs back)

Everybody: Aww...how sweet..

Inuyasha: (wakes up again, for real) No...Kagome! (runs quickly to Naraku's castle and saves Kagome before she can

get ass-raped by Naraku) I've got you Kagome!

Kagome: (hugs Inuyasha tightly) Inuyasha..(both arrive in the ((ahem))... forest) Inuyasha..(nervous tone)

Inuyasha: Kagome-chan...(approaches)

---back at Naraku's castle--

Kagura/Kohaku: (stuffing faces with mashed potatoes) Mrf..glomph..mgwarah

Kohaku: Mfs mish mngoon. (this is good)

Kagura: (nods) Mryef misf mish. (yes it is.)

Kanna: (holding up her mirror and checking/straightening her hair as she hears someone approach and hastily

turns mirror around and holds it straight, while thinking "Is my hair straight enough?")

Naraku: (playing chess with Kaede) So..if I win, your sister's hand of marriage is mine?

Kaede: Correct, but if I win, you must free Kohaku and every innocent person you have kidnapped. (both shake

hands in agreement.)

---back at hotspring---

Rin: Daddy, can we get some food? (stares at Sesshoumaru)

Sesshomaru: (slightly smug look) Very well, hun...

Jaken's head: F-father? Hun! DADDY!

Sesshomaru: (gives the decaying, yet still alive Jaken head a killer glare)

Jaken: (squeaks and head shrinks to an inch in size)

Rin: Daddy! (huggles him)

Sesshoumaru: Daughter...(hugs her back)

Jaken: (sighs)

Shippou, Char, Rinne,Miroku: How cute! .

Sango, Kirara: Riiiiggghhhhttt...--

---In the deep forest--

Inuyasha: Here we go..(he inserts his dick into Kagome)

Kagome: (moans loudly)

--30 minutes later--

Kagome:...Inuyasha...?

Inuyasha: Nani?

Kagome: I..must be with..someone else.

Inuyasha:...O.O You what?

Kagome: I..I want Myouga!

Inuyasha: (sees her eyes glazed over) ! MYOUGA!

Kagome: (slaps her neck as Myouga falls down)

Myouga: Uh oh..

Inuyasha/Kagome: (chase after Myouga) Get back here!

Myouga: (hopping away) I'm sorry!

Inuyasha/Kagome: (flaming background as they catch him)

Myouga: Please give the old one a second chance! (tearful eyes)

Shippou: Yeah! My pa always said we should be kind to our elders!

Inuyasha: How-? When-? When did you get here!

Shippou: Uh..(makes an excuse) Just a minute ago..

Inuyasha: (dark satanic background) You weren't..you didn't see..

Shippou: (throws self on ground) I am so sorry-Inuyasha, Kagome, I didn't- (Inuyasha hits him) WHACK!

---by the hotsprings--

Rinne: (playing tic-tac-toe with Char) I place the O in the middle.

Char: I place my X in the upper right corner..

Sango: (sighs) I need wine..

Kirara: I need spaghetti..

Miroku: I need a honey with sweet buns...(scoots next to Rinne)

Rinne: (vein pop) GET AWAY!

Sango: (flaming background as she knocks him in the head with her hiraikotsu)

Kirara/Char: (sighs in disappointment) He never learns...

---At Naraku's Castle--

Naraku: Ha! I win! (looks at Kaede evilly)

Kaede: Very well...my sister's hand is yours.

Naraku: (jumps up and down) HOORAY! I'm getting married! I'm getting married! (sings joyfully)

Kikyo: (arrives hastily) WHAT! KAEDE, I AM NOT A BETTING TOOL!

Kaede: You are now. (smiles)

Naraku: Yes you are, my wife!

Kikyo: NOOOOOOOOO!

Naraku: Well let's prepare for the wedding (all giddy and stuff as he grabs her arm)

Kikyo: (summons spirit ryo) Hold him! (spirit ryo hold Naraku for a minute as Kikyo escapes)

Naraku: NO! (slices spirit ryo in half) Oh..Yummy dragon stew! (the spirit ryo pull themselves together and take off

after hearing the girly-voiced Naraku dragon stew comment)

Kaede: (is back in the forest watching the hot, wild sex between Kagome and Inuyasha while eating popcorn)

Naraku: (is so sad that he cooks more mashed potatoes for Kagura/Kohaku and turns happy) Yay! (begins making

Chicken Cordon Bleu for no reason)

Kagura and Kohaku: (fat and moaning on the floor)

Naraku: (delivers the mashed potatoes to them) Here!

Kagura and Kohaku: No more..(both throw up)

Naraku: (girly voice) Okay then...-

Kikyo: (comes back and switches cordon bleu with her skittle) Mine! Taste the rainbow instead! (throws skittle at

Naraku then takes off)

Naraku: Candy! (girl voice) Yay! (begins to eat as Kikyo's spirit ryo come and steal back the skittle) No! (cries)

----Back at forest--

Miroku and Sango: (hear erotic noises in forest) . (grossed out)

Sesshoumaru: (looks disgusted)

Rin: (clinging to Sesshoumaru's leg)

Shippou: (swims around happily)

Rinne: (watches everyone while ignoring the noises in the forest)

Char: (almost dead of boredom)

Rinne: (cheers cause Char is dead) Ding, Ding the bitch is dead, which old bitch, the wicked bitch!

Char: (sits up) I heard that! (takes out sword and stabs Rinne)

Rinne: (blocks with branch) Ha! What now, bitch! (unsheathes sword to kill Char with)

Sesshoumaru: It seems she is favoring the term "bitch" today a lot...

Sango/Shippou/Miroku/Kirara: (all nod)

Char: Let us fight, coward! (stands in stance position)

----Both fight for 1 hour----

Rinne: (lying on ground, stabbed and such then heals and cuts Char's body into pieces)

Sango: (grossed out) Eww..

Miroku: Let us go Sango..(both leave to sit by river bank and chat)

Char: (dead then pulls body together and gets up and yawns)

Shippou, Rin,Kirara: (all confused) Why were they fighting?

Sesshoumaru: Well,continue the sword fighting. It is quite amusing. (smirks)

Char: Were not you circus act! Got it! (gets all up in Sesshoumaru's face)

Rin: (sits and eats an onigiri made of Jaken parts an such) This is delicious!

Sesshoumaru: (disgusted) That is gross...even for me..

Shippou: (loss of appetite as he was about to eat some of Kagome's potato chips) 

Char: Nasty...(displeased)

Rinne: ...(silence)

Sesshoumaru: Silence Char! Silence Corinne! (angry face and voice)

Char: (silence)

Rinne: But..I didn't say anything...(silent)

A Random Announcer: Its Time for...Find a new servant for Sesshoumaru!

Rinne: Me! Choose me! Me! I wanna! I love Sesshy! (jumps up and down holding a board with the words " Choose

Me" on it)

Sesshoumaru: (compares Rinne and Char) Silence..

Rinne: (big eyes and hands together)

Char: (just standing there picking her ear then flicking it away) ...

Sesshoumaru: (goes to bush and pulls out announcer and whispers to him)

Announcer: And Sesshoumaru's new servant is...Rinne!

Rinne: (jumps for joy and dances with Rin)

Char: (shrugs then picks her teeth and looks at the sky)

Sesshoumaru: (watches in silence)

Rinne: (turns chibi-ish so she is Rin's size and both cling to Sesshy's leg)

Rin and Rinne: (sparkly eyes at Sesshy with little hearts floating around)

Sesshoumaru: (ish used to it)

Char: (stares at them and rolls her eyes then looks at the sky again) Morons...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well..that's all for CHapter 2! Hope it was okay! PLease enjoy further chapters!

Japanese Dictionary:

Menomaru: he is an evil villian with poisonous moths from the 1st Inuyasha movie

Hiraikotsu: Sango's weapon. It is a giant boomerang made of demon bones.

Spirit Ryo: Kikyo's dragon spirits that bring her souls so she can "live."

Well C-ya next time! oh! Please review! Pwease! The writer, Charlotte


End file.
